Heartbroken
by ForeverCarLee
Summary: A story told in Carley's POV I'll never be able to love again,he was my everything,he is my everything.
1. Chapter 1

Heartbroken

My mind was filled with sadness thinking of the love of my life. All the old memories we had shared together, Are now just a distance memory in the back of my mind. He's gone now and he will never come back. After Lee had died, I spent the last two months at my grandparents house, To try and get my mind of all the sadness his death had given me.

We had only just moved in with each other four months ago, we were planning to get married next year, and we'd be married to each other for eternity, to grow old together. I know he's watching me from up above, guiding me thought my rights and wrongs, and step by step comforting me though my biggest fears and weakness.

The house is so lonely and quiet Lee and I used to go everywhere together but his death changed my whole life and now I'm just a hopeless wreck and I can't seem to get over it.

A few days after I returned…

I finally returned back to my own house but I found it really hard because Lee wasn't there and everything was different the bed was empty and I had no one to snuggle up to if I was scared or frightened, it was horrible! I thought to myself will I ever get over this or will I ever fall in love with another man. As soon as I thought that I thought what am I thinking no one will ever replace Lee he is the most handsome, kind hearted man I have ever met and no one will ever replace that quality.

I was going through my photo album when I saw a picture of the day when Lee had proposed to me and that was the most amazing day of my life. That whole entire day I remembered that I had extremely good luck and everything went my way on that day, everything ran quite smoothly all through the day and on that magical night my biggest dream had happened when I went to bed that night I thought to myself could this day have been any better all those good memories have now turned into sad memories because everything good that had during my life, Lee and I have both experienced them together.


	2. Chapter 2

Left alone

I'm so lonely, Lee's gone and I will never see or talk to him again. It feels so long since Lee had died, it has only been 2 months, and to me it feels like a thousand years,he was the love of my life and I miss him so much,I wish he had never died in that car accident, If only I had been in the car with him and drove the car home,he would be home safe with me and we could still be together enjoying our future lives together. This changed my whole life and I know I will never get over what happened.

I'm starting to blame myself for his death because I wasn't there to protect him. He should be still alive right now living with me in this house. But instead of him being here, I have to visit him in a cemetery and cry my eyes out every time I walk to his grave. I would bend down and take out a journal that had all of our wedding plans in it, I would sit there and read and cry my eyes out because that perfect day was going to be the best day of our lives.

That day was supposed to be a symbol of our love and be the most precious day of our lives the very moment we say I do,we would slip our wedding rings on and then the priest would say "you may now kiss the bride" then he would kiss me and it would light up the whole room while filled with claps from our friends and family.

 _I sat on our lounge,giving Lee my full attention "so we've been together for a year now and it's been the best year of my life. You mean the world to me and if you weren't here right now,I don't know where I would be" Lee said,Carley still looked a little confused but somehow knew where he was going "so Carley lavender,will you marry me?" Lee asked._

 _Carley started to tear up "yes,yes Lee,I will marry you!" Carley said,hugging him tigh_ tly.

I snapped back into reality,realising it was just a flashback of mine "oh Lee I miss you so much,I wish you could just come back" Carley said,still crying over her former boyfriend.

That morning I got in the the car and drove to the cemetery where Lee was buried and I said to him. I miss you, life in hell without you here and I love you so much and I will never forget you for as long as I live. I wish you were here with me I'm all alone with no one to talk to and I feel like i have noone to turn to if I'm sad I just have to be strong and think of you and what you would want me to do.

I stayed there for about 1 hour and then drove back home and tried to stay strong, I went to my bedroom to go have a shower and go to bed earlier the usual so I can get a good night sleep and to try and recover from the sadness of the death of the love of my life.


End file.
